A coordinated multi-point (CoMP) system is the system for improving throughput of a user located at the cell edge by applying improved MIMO transmission under the multi-cell environment. If the CoMP system is used, inter-cell interference may be reduced under the multi-cell environment. In case of the CoMP system, a user equipment may commonly be supported with data from multi-cell base stations.
Also, each base station may improve system throughput by supporting same radio frequency resource to one or more user equipments UE1, UE 2, . . . , UE K at the same time. Also, the base station may perform a space division multiple access (SDMA) method based on channel state information (CSI) between the base station and the user equipment.
The CoMP system may be divided into a coordinated MIMO (Co-MIMO) type joint processing (JP) scheme through data sharing and a coordinated scheduling scheme/beamforming (CS/CB) scheme.
As described above, although the CoMP system will be introduced in the next generation communication system, 3GPP LTE-A, a detailed method for inter-cell interference cooperation among multiple cells has not been suggested until now.